Detecting tire tread wear or other tire characteristics is valuable in ensuring that tires used on vehicles are safe and in good operating condition. In the prior art, the measurement of tire tread wear required the vehicle to be at rest, thereby preventing a user from learning of a tire tread condition of import at the earliest opportune time. There is a need to provide improved tire tread and other characteristic sensing systems and methods that overcome the limitations of the prior art.